The instant invention relates generally to wind chimes and more specifically it relates to an electrically operated chime apparatus.
Numerous wind chimes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to produce audible sounds caused by the movement of air current thereabout. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 272,810 to Stilson; Des. 279,873 to Neely; Des. 297,129 to Anderson and 4,854,214 to Lowe all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.